The Dating Game
by hotradcliffe
Summary: Ginny got an idea of a dating game. Hermione is going out with Ron, but her date is with Harry. Will Hermione fall in love with Harry? Or, will Ron find out that Harry had feelings for Hermione all along?
1. Harrys Birthday

Title: Harry's Birthday

Summary: Ginny got an idea of a dating game. Hermione is going out with Ron but her date is with Harry. Will Hermione fall in love with Harry? Or will Ron find out that Harry had feelings for Hermione all along?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. That is all J.K. Rowlings work.

Author's Note: The dating game doesn't start till chapter 3, so please bare with me. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter woke up early in the morning. He leans over and grabs his glasses, from the table, and puts them on. He looks at the clock, while yawning. _'It's only five o'clock!'_ Harry thought as he turned his head towards Hedwig's cage. She's not there. _'She must still be hunting.' _Harry thought to himself as Hedwig flew in and landed on his desk, with some letters and packages attached to her talons. Gifts. But for what? For Harry's birthday. He's 15 today. But Harry wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary. The Dursley's would ignore him, but that's nothing new. 

Harry gets out of bed and strutted towards Hedwig. He detached the letters and packages from Hedwig's talons. As he starts opening a letter, from Ron, Hedwig nibbles onhis shirt. "Hey! Oh! Your treat, sorry, I forgot." Harry puts the letter back down, on the table, then walked over to his dresser. He opens the top drawer and takes out a cylinder container. He pops the top off and takes a couple of treats out. He walks back to Hedwig. He puts the treats in front of her face and moves it towards her cage. She follows and entersher cage. Harry gave her the treats and closed the door. He, then, put the container back in the top draw.

Harry goes back to what he was doing. He picked up Ron's letter and finished opening it. He starts reading it:

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Since it's your b-day, you should give Dudley a piece of your mind! Let me know how that goes. Anyways, here's a gift for you. I hope you like it! You're still coming tomorrow, right? Cause you better! I don't think I can last much longer without you being here! Fred and George are getting on my last nerves! I'll see you soon!_

_-Ron_

Harry smiled as he refolded Ron's letter. He looked at the package that had a sticker on it saying _'To: Harry From: Ron.' _Harry opened it as quietly as her could (he didn't want to wake the Dursley's up). "Oh, Ron!" Harry whispered. Harry is holding a toy car, in a box, in his hands. There was a sticky note on the top right hand corner of the box, from Ron. Harry read it: _'One more year, mate!' _Harry laughs as he sets the gift down and starts opening Hermione's letter. It read:

_Dear Harry._

_Happy 15th Birthday! Here's a useful gift for you. I hope you will read it. I'll see you at The Burrow tomorrow. Enjoy your birthday!_

_-Hermione_

Harry figured that his gift would be a book. He refolded Hermione's letter and planted it on top of Ron's. He takes her package and, again, tries to open it without waking the Dursley's up. Harry's eyes glowed as he realized what his real gift was. Just like Ron's gift, there was a sticky note at the top right hand corner of the box. It read: _'Harry, Did you really think I'd give you a book for your birthday? Here's an updated version of the broomstick kit. I hope you like it. –Hermione' _"Wow, thanks Hermione!" Harry whispered with excitement in his voice. Harry set his gift back down on the table and looked at Hedwig. She has fallen asleep.

Harry walked back to his bed and went in, under the covers, and started to do his homework. It took Harry two hours to do his Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Once he was done, he hid it under the loose floorboard, where his firebolt and his Gryffindor robes were kept.

* * *

Harry walked downstairs to make the Dursley's breakfast. As Harry enters the kitchen, he sees an owl at the window. He walks towards the window and opens it. There's a letter attached to the talons. Harry takes it off and the owl flies away. 

"What's that?" Dudley asked as he entered the kitchen.

"It's nothing." Harry said as he fingered the letter in his hands.

"If it's nothing, then, let me see." Dudley said as he grabbed the letter out of Harry's hands.

"Hey! Give me that!" Harry said as he started chasing after Dudley. Dudley turned left and waddled up the stairs, taking it step by step. Harry, on the other hand, skipped every other step, while running. "Give me that!" Harry yelled, once again.

"What is going on?" Uncle Vernon asked as Dudley ran into his arms. Harry stopped immediately.

"It's Harry, Dad!" Dudley said pointing at Harry and holding the letter securely in his hands. "He's trying to steal my letter that I got from my friend!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You liar! You have now friends! I got that this morning and Dudley stole it from me!"

Uncle Vernon takes the letter out of Dudley's hands. "I don't know whom you are trying to fool, Harry, but this clearly is Dud- " Uncle Vernon stopped because he had turned the letter over and saw the Hogwarts mark on it, "This is clearly your letter, Harry." Uncle Vernon finished his sentence, the correct way, and handed Harry his letter back. He turned and walked downstairs and Dudley follows.

Harry rolls his eyes and sighs as he walks to his room. He sits himself on his bed while opening the envelope and then the letter. It was from Dumbledore:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I just wanted to with you a happy 15th birthday. I am sure that you are going to go-to-go Mr. Weasley's house this week, so you will receive your supply list there. I'll see you soon and have a great birthday._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

'_Why is everyone wishing me to have a great birthday? Do they know who I live with? It hasn't happened yet!' _Harry wondered as he refolded Dumbledore's letter. But, Harry noticed that there was a P.S. on the back. It read:

_P.S. – You will be receiving a gift, from me, very soon. I'm sure you'll love it._

'_Hum, I wonder what that could be."_ Harry thought,

"HARRY!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "MAKE OUR BREAKFAST, NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am…I mean sir." Harry chuckled to himself as he walked out his room and downstairs.


	2. Dumbledore's Gift

Title: Dumbledore's Gift

Summary: Ginny got an idea of a dating game. Hermione is going out with Ron but her date is with Harry. Will Hermione fall in love with Harry? Or will Ron find out that Harry had feelings for Hermione all along?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. That is all J.K. Rowling's work.

Author's Note: The dating game doesn't start till chapter 3, so please bare with me. Enjoy!

* * *

Later that day, Harry was outside "helping" Aunt Petunia in the garden, in the front yard. He was digging the wholes for the plants while Aunt Petunia was putting the plants in it and putting the dirt over the roots. As Aunt Petunia was filling a hole with dirt, Harry looks up and sees an owl fly towards his window. 

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." Harry said as he sets the shovel down on the grass.

"Um…no. I said no bathroom breaks!" But it was too late. Harry had already entered the house. Harry walked into the kitchen and washed his hands. He walked upstairs and into his room. The owl had already landed on his desk, with a letter tied to his talons. Just as usual, Harry detached the letter and the owl flew away. Harry opened the envelope and then the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Your gift should be coming soon. It's from both Dumbledore and me. I'm pretty sure that my name is on the card. If it isn't, it should be. I hope those Dursley's are treating you right. If they aren't, let me know and I'll send you my umbrella._

_Hope all is well,_

_Hagrid_

Harry chuckled to himself as he folded Hagrid's letter. As Harry walked out of the room, he set the letter on the table, which was next to his bed. _'I wonder what that gift is.'_ Harry wondered.

Harry walked back outside and continued "helping" Aunt Petunia. Once again, he looked up and saw an owl flying into his bedroom window.

"Uh…I have to go to the bathroom." Harry said once again.

"But you already went!" Aunt Petunia said, getting angry. Harry, once again, went inside, washed his hands and went upstairs, to his room. Harry sighed to himself as he took the package off the owl's talons. As Harry untied the strings, he noticed that there were holes in the box. As Harry was unwrapping the box, he was thinking to himself, _'Don't be alive, please. Don't be alive. Don't – oh no.' _Harry had taken the top off and realized what was inside.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Here is your very first phoenix bird. Treat her well and give Hedwig the same amount of attention that you usually do. Don't make her jealous. Here's some treats for your phoenix. Her cage should be coming soon. Have a happy birthday!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_and HAGRID _

"Holy crap!" Harry said out loud. There was a sleeping, baby, phoenix bird in a comfy and magical box.

"HARRY!" Aunt Petunia yelled. "COME OUT NOW!"

"COMING AUNT PETUNIA!" Harry yelled back. "What am I supposed to do with you? Hummmmm." Harry looked around his room and stopped at Hedwig. "Hedwig! Could you watch…ah…lets…ah…call…her…Hermione for now. Thanks Hedwig!" Harry left the sleeping phoenix next to Hedwig and ran out the door.


	3. The Kiss

Title: The Kiss

Summary: Ginny got an idea of a dating game. Hermione is going out with Ron but her date is with Harry. Will Hermione fall in love with Harry? Or will Ron find out that Harry had feelings for Hermione all along?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. That is all J.K. Rowling's work.

Author's Note: The dating game doesn't start till chapter 3, so please bare with me. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Harry was in his room, packing his stuff to go to Ron's, later that day. He got his homework, Hogwarts' robes, his firebolt, his phoenix, Hedwig and the other stuff he needed. He looked around his room one, two and even three times, in every neck and cranny, to see if he forgot anything (which he didn't). Then, "Pig", Ron's owl, flew in, with a note attached to his talons. Harry took the note off and opened it: 

_Harry,_

_Mum and Dad are going to pick you up around 5:00 pm. They'll pick Hermione up first, you know my girlfriend.  Sorry, I just love referring her as my girlfriend. Anyways, I'm looking forward to seeing you._

_-Ron_

Harry rolled his eyes as he refolded Ron's letter. Ron and Hermione have been going out for a month in a half now. Harry is happy for them, but he still hasn't told Hermione his feelings about her. He doesn't want to ruin her relationship with Ron. Harry took a piece of parchment, ink, a quill and started writing back to Ron:

_Ron,_

_Can't wait to see you, too. I'll see you in a couple of hours, I guess. _

_-Harry_

Harry folded the letter and tied it to Pig's talons. "Off you go them" Harry said as Pig flew out of the window.

* * *

"Uncle Vernon!" Harry said running down the stairs a couple of hours later. 

"What?" Uncle Vernon was in the living room, reading the paper.

"My friend, Ron's, parents are coming to pick me up to go over to their house till school starts. Is that okay?"

"Whatever." Uncle Vernon said without even looking up from the newspaper. "Oh," He said as he put the newspaper down, "They better not come through the fireplace."

"No, they're driving." Harry said and walked out of the room. Uncle Vernon went back to reading the paper.

* * *

'_Ding Dong.' _Harry ran downstairs, "Got it!" and open the door. "Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. I'll be right back, I'm going to get my stuff." 

Mrs. Weasley looked at Mr. Weasley. "Let me help you, Harry." Mr. Weasley followed Harry upstairs and helped him bring his stuff to the car.

"Bye!" Harry closed the front door and followed Mr. And Mrs. Weasley to the car. Harry opened the backseat door and got in.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said.

"Hey." Harry said as he closed the door.

"How ya been?" Hermione asked.

"Same as always. You?"

"Nothing has changed."

They both smiled. The rest of the ride, to the Burrow, was total silence. Both Harry and Hermione were looking out the window, watching the trees pass by. They finally arrived at the Burrow and Ron was waiting at the sidewalk, which leads to the front door. Hermione got out of the car and ran towards Ron.

"Hi!" Hermione said right before her and Ron kissed.

"Hello, Ron." Harry said passing Ron, while he and Hermione was kissing. They both broke apart and Ron ran after Harry. "Be right back." He said to Hermione. "Okay." Hermione whispered back.

"Harry!" Ron said as he was running. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Harry said walking into Ron's room and setting his stuff down.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'm going to help Hermione bring her stuff up to Ginny's room."

"Oh, it's okay, I don't need any help." Harry mumbled as Ron walked away.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Harry was looking around the Burrow, trying to find Ron and Hermione. Harry walked into Ginny's room. 

"Hey, have you seen Ron or Hermione?"

"Hello to you too." Ginny said as Harry smiled and sat next to her, on her bed. "I think the went on a walk…together."

"Oh." Harry said with disappointment in his voice.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Ginny asked, concerned, and tilting her head towards Harry's.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. It's just…the whole thing with Ron and Hermione, that's all."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, it's just that I told Ton I was okay with him dating Hermione when –"

"It's not."

"Yeah."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Who?" Harry looked at Ginny, in the eyes, while she gave him the 'you-know-who-I'm-talking-about' look. Harry sighed, "Yeah, I like her…a lot. But don't tell anyone."

Ginny put both hands in the air, as if she was about to get arrested. "I won't, I promise." She stood up and started to walk out of her room.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to pee!" Ginny said and ran towards the bathroom. Harry just laughed to himself and walked to Ron's room. To his surprise, Ron was there…with Hermione…locking lips.

"Oh!" Harry yelled and shut his eyes and put his hands over his face. Ron and Hermione broke apart. "I didn't see anything." And her walked out of the room.

"I should go talk to him." Ron said getting up from his bed.

"Not yet. Give him some time." Hermione said as Ron sat back down. "Have you ever thought how hard this could be on Harry?"

"What? You and me? He said he was fine with us."

"That's what he wants you to believe." Hermione said getting up and walking out of the Ron's room. Leaving, a very confused Ron, sitting on the edge of his bed.

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione said walking into Ginny's room. "Oh, hey. Have you seen Harry?" 

"I think he went up to the tree house." Ginny said pointing at the tree house, which she could see right out her window.

"Okay, thanks. Wait, since when did you have a tree house?"

"Since last week."

"Right. Cya."

"Bye."

* * *

Hermione walked outside and up the latter, up to the tree house and found Harry. 

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Harry said as Hermione said beside him, on the bench.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said, as he suddenly got interested in his shoes.

"Well, you kinda left in a hurry." Hermione said with concerning eyes.

"Yeah, well, I kind of interrupted your make out session with Ron."

"Harry, is I and Ron's relationship going to be a problem?"

"Of course not." Harry said standing up and walking towards the window.

"You're lying." Hermione said watching Harry stare out the window.

"IknowIam…but I'm just glad that I'm seeing you happy, for once."

"What do you mean by 'for once?'"

"Well," Harry turned around and looked at Hermione. "I know that you were always happy, it's just that you're a bit too happy. More of a 'oh my gosh, I have a boyfriend' attitude." (Harry said the 'oh my gosh' part in a girly voice.) Hermione turned her head away, so she couldn't see Harry, as if she was hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Harry said walking over to Hermione.

"I'm pretty sure you did." Hermione said as she stood up and started walking towards the exit.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her towards him. All of a sudden, Hermione felt soft, warm, lips upon hers. And, for some odd reason, she kissed him back. The kiss seemed like it lasted hours when it only lasted a few seconds. To both Hermione and Harry, there were fireworks that were going off in their heads. They finally broke apart.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, looking at Hermione in the eyes.

"Don't be." Hermione said and walked down the latter, towards the house.


	4. The Rules of the Game

Title: The Rules of the Game

Summary: Ginny got an idea of a dating game. Hermione is going out with Ron but her date is with Harry. Will Hermione fall in love with Harry? Or will Ron find out that Harry had feelings for Hermione all along?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. That is all J.K. Rowling's work.

Author's Note: The dating game is finally going to start! But, you've got to know the rules first…Also, you will get to see how Harry and Hermione's date goes in the next chapter…which I am still writing!

* * *

Hermione has been trying the avoid Harry for the past two days because of what had happened. Hermione walked into the kitchen, to get some breakfast, and saw Harry, eating cereal. Harry looked up as Hermione turned around and walked away. 

"Hermione, wait!" Harry said as he left his spoon in the bowl and ran towards Hermione. But, she kept walking away. "We have to talk about what had happened!" Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Talk about what, Harry? It didn't mean anything!"

"It didn't? I sure thought it did."

"Harry," Hermione said sitting herself on the couch. Harry did the same. "I can't do this to Ron. I care about him and I just don't want to hurt him the way Luna Lovegood did."

"I know you don't want to hut him, I don't want to either. But what about when we kissed? To me, it felt like…love."

"Harry, listen to what you are saying! I like Ron! Okay! So, deal with it!"

"I have dealt with it for the past few months, Hermione! I can't anymore! I can't watch me best friends date when I'm in love with one of them! Plus, you didn't say you loved him, you just said you liked him."

"I can't talk to you right now." Hermione said and left the room and walked upstairs, into Ginny's room.

"Are you cheating on Ron?" Ginny asked Hermione with her arms crossed, looking out the window.

"No, why would you think that?" Hermione asked as she sat herself on her bed.

"Because I saw you and Harry kissing in the tree house a couple of days ago. And, I could hear you arguing downstairs." Ginny said as she sat down, on her bed, across from Hermione.

"Oh, that, It just happened. It didn't mean anything."

"Yes, it did. Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, Harry walked in on me and Ron, sitting on his bed, kissing. He walked out and I followed. You told me he was in the tree house, so I went there. We talked and he sort of insulted me. I turned around, to walk down the latter, and he grabbed my wrist and I turned around. Before we knew it, we were…kissing. It just happened. I wish that it never happened. Then, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"No, you don't. You like both Harry and Ron, don't you? You're going out with Ron when you really like Harry."

"Yeah but - "

"You don't want Ron to get hurt."

"Yeah."

"How about this? We get some friends together and put their names in a hat. We put the girls' names in one hat and the boys' in the other. We each pick a name out of each hat and those two will go on a 24-hour date, with notes leading them where to go. At the end of the day, they have to end the date with a kiss."

"Wow…you've had a lot of time to plan this, huh?"

"Yeah, I've had a lot of spare time lately."

"Okay, lets do it then."

"First week of school?"

"Alright, first week of school."

* * *

School had started and Ginny and Hermione were making a list on who should participate on the 'dating game.' They reread whom they had. 

**Boys:**

1. Ron

2. Harry

3. Neville

4. Draco

5. Crabbe

6. Goyle

7. Seamus

"I don't thing Draco, Crabbe and Goyle should come." Ginny said, concerned.

"They probably won't come anyways." Hermione assured her.

**Girls:**

1. Ginny

2. Hermione

3. Pansy Parkinson

4. Cho Chang

5. Luna Lovegood

6. Parvaiti

7. Padma

"Ok." Hermione said folding the piece of parchment the names were on. "When and how should we do this?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Ginny wondered.

"It was your idea in the first place!" Hermione reminded Ginny.

"Oh, right. Um…how about we do with tomorrow night, start it at 8:00 at night. We can notify everyone now." Ginny considered.

"Ok. You take numbers one through three for the boys and five through seven for the girls. I'll lake four though seven for the boys and three through four for the girls. Deal?" Hermione said.

"Deal." Ginny shook hands with Hermione.

* * *

It was Friday night and everyone Ginny and Hermione told arrived at the Great Hall (Hermione go permission form Professor McGongall to stay up after hours.). 

"Why are we here?" Draco asked Ginny, annoyed.

"Ok everyone! Listen up!" Ginny yelled to get everyone's attention. "Okay. Hermione and I wrote your names down and put them in two different hats. Boys are in this hat." Ginny held up the hat and put it back down on the table. She did the same with the other hat. "This hat has the girls names in it. We will each pick one name from each hat and those two will have to go on a 24-hour date, which starts 8:00 tomorrow morning. Once the names are read, those two will have to sit next to each other. Oh, and the date has to end with a kiss. I'll pick out the first name." Ginny picked a name from the boys' hat. She unfolded the little piece of parchment and placed it on the table. "Ron."

Neville walked up and picked up a piece of parchment from the girls' hat. He unfolded it and set it down, besides Ron's name, "Luna." Ron slowly got up, from his chair, and, slowly, walked over to Luna. He sat himself down on the empty chair beside her.

Hermione walked up and picked a name from the boys' hat. She unfolded it and set it down below Ron's name. "Goyle." Draco walked up and took a name out of the girls' hat. He unfolded it a placed it beside Goyle's name. "Pansy." (He was mad because he wanted to go on a date with Pansy) Draco sat beck down as Goyle got up and sat next to Pansy.

Padma walked up and picked a name out of the boys' hat. She unfolded it and placed it below Goyle's name. "Harry." She sat down ad Seamus walked up and picked a name out of the girls' hat. "Hermione." He said as he set her name beside Harry's. Harry stood up and sat next to Hermione. All Hermione could do was blush and she gave Ron a quick glance.

Luna stood up and walked up to the table. She picked a name out of the boy's hat. "Draco." She said and placed his name below Harry's. Crabbe walked up as Luna sat down. He took a name out of the girls' hat. He unfolded it and placed it next to Draco's. "Ginny."

"You come over here and sit next to me." Draco demanded. "I'm not moving." Ginny rolled her eyes as she got up and slowly walked towards and next to Draco.

Cho walked up and picked out a name out of the boys' hat. She unfolded it and set it below Draco's name. "Neville." Cho sat down as Harry walked up (they smiled at each other as they walked by). Harry took a piece of parchment out of the girls' hat. He unfolded it and placed it next to Neville's name. "Cho." Neville blushed as he got up and sat next to Cho. All she did was smile.

Pansy stood up and walked out a name out of the boys' hat and unfolded it. "Seamus." She placed his name under Harry's. Ron stood up and walked towards the table. He picked a name out of the girls' hat. "Padma." Seamus stood up and sat next to Padma.

Parvaiti stood up and picked out the last piece of parchment in the boys' hat. She set it below Seamus' name. "Crabbe." Goyle walked up and took out the last name in the girls' hat. He unfolded it and set it next to Crabbe's name. "Parvaiti." Crabbe was already sitting next to her.

"Okay!" Ginny said getting up and clasping her hands together. "Those are the dates! Um…each date will receive notes leading them to where they will go and what to do. I'll make them, but not my own. Hermione will make…Draco's and mine. And 8:00 tomorrow, everyone's first envelope will be on the mantel of the fireplace in the Great Hall. Have a good night and let the dates begin!"


	5. Harry and Hermione's Date

Title: Harry and Hermione's Date

Summary: Ginny got an idea of a dating game. Hermione is going out with Ron but her date is with Harry. Will Hermione fall in love with Harry? Or will Ron find out that Harry had feelings for Hermione all along?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. That is all J.K. Rowling's work.

Author's Note: Ron and Luna's Date is the next chapter!

* * *

Hermione woke up to her alarm at 7:00 am. She took a shower and put some makeup on. She put on some blush, black eyeliner, mascara and light blue eye shadow (not a lot, just a tiny bit of each. It didn't even look like she was wearing makeup, except for her eye shadow and eyeliner.) 

Meanwhile, Harry woke up, on his own, at 6:30. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He was too nervous about his date with Hermione. Harry took a shower and changed into his jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a dark blue hoodie.

Ron woke up right after Harry changed. "What are you doing up so early?" Ron wondered, rubbing his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep." Harry answered, zipping up his pants.

"That kiss better not mean anything."

"What kiss?" Harry asked, hoping that Ron wasn't referring to the kiss at the tree house.

"The kiss you two will have to have to end the date."

"Oh, that. Don't worry, it won't." Harry felt bad because he had just lied to Ron.

"Ok. Then, have fun. Just make sure that I'll still have the same Hermione afterwards, k?"

"K, I promise." Harry hoped you could do that for Ron…he wasn't promising anything…oops…he did.

"Cool. I better get ready for my date with my ex-girlfriend."

"Alright. I'll see ya later then?"

"Yup."

"Bye." Harry said and walked out of the boys' dormitories. Harry walked into the Great Hall and found Hermione at the Gryffindor table eating scramble eggs and toast. Harry decided to join her.

"Hey." Harry said as he sat across from Hermione.

"Hi." Hermione said, checking her watch.

"You look nice." Harry said. Hermione was wearing jeans, light purple t-shirt and a dark purple hoodie.

"Um…thanks. It's not 8:00 yet…you know. You're early."

"I know. I couldn't sleep so I just go ready."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"7:50."

"We could always start early and finish early."

"Ok. Then…lets get out first note…card…thing."

"Lets." Harry and Hermione got up and walked over to the fireplace. Harry took the envelope that had 'HARRY AND HERMIONE' written on it.

"Look." Hermione said. "Ginny and Malfoy's envelope is gone. They must have started early too."

"Yeah, good thing too. I'd want to end my date with Malfoy early too." Harry looked at Hermione as she started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing. Lets just find out what we need to do." Hermione opened the envelope and took the note out. She unfolded the card and read what it said aloud. " _'Go to the Forbidden Forest to find your second card. On your way there, say three things that you like about each other. Also, hold hands.' "_

"Ok, then. We could always not do this and just hang out for the day." Harry suggested.

"True, but lets do it. Maybe if it gets too dangerous, we can get out of it. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Harry and Hermione went outside and walked towards the Forbidden Forest, hand in hand. 

"So," Harry said while they were walking. "Name three things that you like about me."

"You first."

"Okay…I like your eyes, smile and your looks."

Hermione blushed. "No, really. Name three things that you like about me, but be a bit more specific."

"Ok, then. I like the way your eyes glow when you answer a question correctly. I like the way you smile after you lick your lips. Sometimes you bit your bottom lip. And, I like how you let me copy your homework…all the time." Hermione laughed and started to blush. "Oh, and I love that laugh."

"I think you've said more than three things, Harry."

"I could name more."

"No, that's okay. It's my turn now. First, I like that you're always there for me, whenever I need you the most. You're always protective of me and…I like that. Second, you never wanted to become famous and you are. I mean you've been put through a lot with V-Voldermort and everything. I don't know how you survived all that. If that were me, I'd probably be…dead."

"You'd survive."

"You think? What your secret? How do you – what makes you want to live afterwards?"

"Do you really want to know?" Hermione nodded. "I look forward to see you after it's all over with…and maybe Ron." Hermione started staring at her shoes. "You still need to name one more."

"Um…ok. I like you, just the way you are. So, don't change, k?" Hermione said as she gave Harry a playful nudge with her shoulder to his.

"Harry smiled and then looked up. "Ahhh…Hermione…"

"Yeah?"

"We're in the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh my gosh, we are! I didn't even realize that we were! Should we split up to find out next card?"

"Ok, but not that far. I want to be able to see you…still. Okay?"

"K."

Harry and Hermione started to look for their second card. When Hermione moved farther away, Harry would move closer towards her.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled sounding scared.

"What?" Harry ran to Hermione as fast as he could. "Is something wrong?"

"Um…well…I found our card but…it's covered with…spiders." Right then, Hermione was thinking about Ron…because he hates spiders.

"I'll get it." Harry said reaching his hand towards the spiders and their card.

"Wait!" Hermione stopped Harry and he pulled his hand away. "Those spiders might be poisonous."

"So?"

"So…I just don't want to see you get hurt." Hermione took her wand out of her butt pocket. "_Arnia Exumai!_" The spiders flew, into the air, and were off the card. "Go ahead." Hermione said to Harry smiling and putting her wand back in her butt pocket. Harry smiled back and retrieved the card from the rock it was placed on. Harry handed Hermione the card and she opened it.

" '_Congratulations! You have made it to the Forbidden Forest! I never thought you guys has the guts to.'_ "

"Typical Ginny." Harry confirmed.

"Yeah. _'For your second task, you two have to walk out of the forest and to the Great Hall for lunch. There is a small table, for two, already reserved for you to. On your way there, say your true feelings for each other.'_ "

"Ok, wow."

"Yeah." Hermione whispered.

"Um…lets get out of here."

* * *

Harry and Hermione managed to get themselves out of the Forbidden Forest. They walked towards the entrance of Hogwarts, hand in hand (they didn't even realize that they didn't need to hold hands.). 

"So," Harry said as there were walking. "Me first or you?"

"You."

"No, you. I went first last time."

"Harry!"

"Fine, I'll go first, the, next time you go first. Deal?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, be that way. Go.'

"Ok, well. Hermione," Harry stopped walking and turned towards Hermione. Hermione stopped and looked at Harry in the eyes. "Ok…um…I've liked you since third year. When we used the time turner and stuff. I know that you're going out with Ron but – " Harry was topped by Hermione putting her lips on his. Ten seconds later, they broke apart. "Whooh."

"I like you too, Harry." Hermione said. " I'm going out with Ron but going out with him made me realize that I only like him as a friend. Harry, I've liked you since fourth year with the Triwizard Tournament. I was scared with the maze and you were taken by Voldermort. I was scared that I would never see you again." Hermione said sound sincere.

"Really?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. "Then, why are we just friends?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Harry interrupted her. "Oh, wait stupid question."

"Ron." Both Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked to the Great Hall, hand in hand. Hermione saw Ron at the table with Luna. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Harry and Hermione found their table with a 'Reserved for Harry and Hermione' sign on their table. Harry pulled out one of the two chairs, and Hermione sat in it. He pushed her closer to the table. He sat himself down in the other chair, which was across from Hermione. Dobby came over, wearing cloths a waiter would usually wear. 

"Hello, Harry and Hermione!"

"Hey, Dobby." Harry and Hermione said in turn.

"Are you out waiter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, ma'am. But just for today, because of the 24-hour date thing." Hermione whispered "oh." "What would you like to drink?"

"Well, I'll have some orange juice." Hermione said politely.

Dobby looked at Harry, "And you, sir?"

"For the last time, Dobby, call me Harry. But, anyways, I'll have some iced tea. Thanks Dobby." Dobby walked away, towards the kitchen. Five minutes late, Dobby returned with their drinks. He placed them on the table.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Someone wanted mw to give you this card. I'll return in a few minutes for your order." Dobby placed the card on the table and walked over to Ginny and Draco's table.

"You can read it." Harry assured Hermione.

"Ok." Hermione opened the card. " _'It's time to order your lunch, But, don't order for yourself. Order each other's. Talk about anything you want and have fun. You will receive your next card at the end of your lunch.' _"

"That sounds easy."

"I guess so. So, what are you going to order for me?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"You tell me. Lets see how much you know about me."

"Fine, be that way."

"I will." Dobby returned and Harry and Hermione ordered for each other (they whispered into Dobby's huge ear on who wanted what).

"So," Hermione said snaking on some crackers Dobby had given them.

"What did you order for me?"

"I asked you first."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you."

"Harry!"

"What? You'll have to wait till Dobby come back with our food."

"Fine, be that way." Hermione said sounding childish but was only joking.

"I will." Harry and Hermione both laughed as Dobby returned with their meals.

"Here you go Miss Granger." Dobby said as he placed a bacon cheeseburger and sour cream and union ships on Hermione's place seating. "And here's yours…Harry." Dobby said as he placed pepperoni and sausage pizza on Harry's place setting. Dobby left Harry and Hermione with another card.

"You got me this!" Hermione said practically yelled. "Thank you! This is my all time favorite meal!"

"Yeah, I know." Harry said looking at his pizza. "Thanks for this." Harry said right after he licked his lips.

"You like?" Hermione asked biting into her sandwich.

"Yup! It is my favorite type of pizza!" Harry said taking a huge bit out of his pizza. He managed to swallow and said, "What does the note card thing say?"

"Oh, right." Hermione set her sandwich back down on her plat. She took the card and opened it. " _'After lunch, go outside and walk a few laps around the pond. While walking, talk about what you did over the summer. Afterwards, try to find you last card in the trees that surround the pond.' _"

"Ok, then."

* * *

Harry and Hermione finished their lunch. They stood up and then Harry remembered something. 

"Oh, no!" Harry said putting his hands on his head.

"What?" Hermione said sounding concerned. "What happened?"

"Nothing bad. I just forgot to feed Hedwig and Her – ah – and something else. Come with me." Harry took a hold of Hermione's hand. They both ran out of the Great Hall without even saying bye to Ron.

* * *

Harry rushed into the boys' dormitories. Harry ran to his dresser and took a rectangular container and took the top off. He handed Hermione Hedwig's treats. Hermione flattened her hand and Hedwig took the treats right out of her hands. Meanwhile, Harry walked over to his dresser. 

"Come here." Harry said to Hermione. Hermione finished petting/feeding Hedwig and walked over to Harry. "She's sleeping."

"Harry! That's a phoenix! Where'd you get it?"

"Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid gave her to me for my birthday."

"What's her name?"

"Her – I didn't give her a name yet. I'm not good at picking out names."

"Oh, interesting. You're lying."

"How do you know everything?"

"Harry, It's me. I just don't know things. But, really, what did you name her?"

"Hermione."

"What?"

"No. I named her Hermione, until I thought of a different name."

"Oh. Are you going to feed her?"

"No, cause she's sleeping. I don't want to wake her."

"I see. We better get going. Don't you want to see what our card says?"

"Yeah. But, I'll just put a few treats in here so when she wakes up – "

"You won't have to worry."

"Yeah." Harry smiled as he set a few treats in Hermione's (the phoenix) cage (that Dumbledore had just given him).

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked outside and already walked a lap around the pond. 

"Ok." Hermione said, still walking, and taking a hold of Harry's hand. "What did you do over the summer?"

"The same stuff I do every summer. I do my homework, at night, so Uncle Vernon doesn't get pissed at me for doing "magic" under his roof. Dudley and his cubby friends still manage to bully me but I just pull Dudley aside and say 'You and your friends better stop or I'll use my magic on you.'"

"Does it work?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Every time." Hermione laughed and Harry continued. "That's about it. I can't really think of anything else that I did."

"Oh, well, I went to Ron's house every Thursday since we started dating. But, um, I did go to New York City. Two weeks before we started dating."

"Oh, that's right. How was it?"

"It was fun. Me mum and Dad let me and my friend, Ally, be in the audience of TRL – "

"Total Request Live?"

"Yeah. I almost lost my voice by the show ended cause I saw my favorite actor, Josh Hartnett, He's so cute!"

"But, Ron's cuter…I'm guessing?"

"Well…no. Josh…well…it would be you, then Josh, then Ron."

"Being me the hottest?"

"No, you're the one with the most beautiful highlights."

"But I don't have highlights…the last time I've checked."

"I know, haven't you heard of sarcasm?"

"Ooh, right, sorry. Um…thank you by the way."

"No problem." Harry stopped walking because Hermione did.

"Should we find our card?"

"Sure, lets go." Harry and Hermione went their 'separate ways' until they found their card. Seven minutes later, Hermione called for Harry.

"Harry! I found it! Come here! HARRY!" A couple of minutest latter, Harry was beside Hermione. "What took so long?" Hermione asked/wondered.

"I couldn't find you." Harry answered. Hermione smiled and opened the envelope and took their last card out.

" _"Let me call you sweetheart,_

_I'm in love with you._

_Let me hear you whisper,_

_that you love me too._

_Tell each other that you love each other…only if you mean it. If it isn't 8:00 yet, do whatever choose till then. Don't forget to end your date with a kiss. Hope you guys had fun!_

_-Ginny' _"

Hermione put the card back into the envelope. She looked up at Harry. Harry set his right hand on Hermione's chin and gave her a two second kiss on the lips. "I love you." He said after they broke apart.

Hermione looked at Harry, in the eyes, to see if he really meant what he had just said. And, he did. "I love you, too." Hermione said and she sure meant it.

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked inside, hand in hand. They walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. They said the password when they approached the Fat Lady. Hermione collapsed on the couch and Harry sat beside her. 

"Um…Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen," Harry moved his body so he could face Hermione. "I know that you love me…and…I know that you know that I feel the same way. It's just…I still have a boyfriend."

"Ron." Harry whispered.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do or even what to tell him."

"Well, whatever you do, do it when I'm not there so he won't beat me up."

Hermione giggled. "You're so much help. I'll just have to figure this one out on my own."

"I wish I could help. But, you're smart, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I know what to do, but he I is my boyfriend and I'm in love with someone…that's not him. So, I guess the only thing that I have to do is break up with him." Hermione sighed and buried her face into her hands. "I don't know what to do." Harry rubbed her back as a sign of sympathy. A few seconds later, the clock dinged eight times signifying that it was, indeed, 8:00. Hermione looked up and looked at Harry. Without even talking, they kissed.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! I'm writing Ron and Luna's date right now!**

**Poll!**

**SHOULD I HAVE HARRY AND RON GET IN A HUGE FIGHT (maybe have some punching be involved) AND HARDLY TALK TO EACH OTHER OR SHOULD I HAVE RON JUST 'GO WITH THE FLOW' WHEN HERMIONE BREAKS UP WITH HIM?**

**Review and let me know!**


End file.
